The Rabbit Pulled out of the Hat
by Peoplepersonsof DooM
Summary: "A great magician never reveals her secrets." Yet, Yuu finds herself being exposed by that stupid ruler of spirit world. But, two could play that game.  A battle of wits ensues and a strange bond results. Koenma/oc
1. Restrained

AN: My shot at Koenma/oc story. I mean seriously, there should be more of them!(Coughkuramahieiarewhorescough) XD. I'm betting if Koenma stayed in his teen form, he'd have so many more fan girls XD. Just saying. Also, the rating may go up.

I love to improve, so reviews and critiques are welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

><p><em>Power comes at a price, and that price is freedom.<em>

_Don't fall victim to it._

* * *

><p>The leader of spirit world moved with alarming alacrity, as he pressed square wooden stamp firmly into the document. <em>Bang. <em>The stamp was lifted revealing a blood colored seal of approval. He placed the paper in a pile for sorted documents, while pulling another piece from the ridiculous stack of paper towering on his desk.

Koenma shifted in his seat at his desk running his long slender fingers through his hair in annoyance. His father was clever, he had made his son do all the work. Unfortunately, Koenma lacked a reliable assistant to do his job for him. The ruler shuddered at the idea of Botan or George acting as a substitute in his stead. The terrible truth remained. Even when he reigned over spirit world, he was forever doomed to resign himself to meaningless paperwork. Koenma sighed.

700 years of this.

And he wasn't sure how much longer he could bear it.

With his father dethroned, Koenma became full time leader of the spirit realm. The Jr mark on his forehead had faded and he threw away the toddler form. The pacifier was no longer kept in his mouth, but rather around his neck held by a string. It now very essential that people took him seriously; he had to prove his competence and maturity.

Regardless of the fact he was acting as king, the spirit felt as though nothing had really changed. Yes, he destroyed the barriers between the worlds and exposed the corruption his father was tangled up in. He called the shots, made the decisions. Yet, at the same time, he was chained down like a slave. It just wasn't fair.

_Where do all of these papers come from? _he thought to himself exasperated.

He lowered his gaze at the one he was about to approve. Perhaps there was something in this mess worth a full read through. He frowned. The requests were average, uninteresting, and dull. The ruler once again picked up the stamp.

Come back to life? Sure.

_Bang._

Move to spirit world? Whatever.

_Bang. _

Lighten the sentence? I don't care.

_Bang._

He hated his duties: the never ending paperwork, the pointless meetings with officials, making laws… It was times like these, where he wished he were a fighter. It might have been dangerous and life threatening, but nothing was worse than damage one inflicts on his own mind. He was tired of sitting in a stuffy office, isolated from the rest of the world, merely watching people struggle and fight from afar. There had to be more to life. And he swore he'd find it.

"Koenma, sir!" boomed George bursting into the small office.

Finally, something interesting has happened!

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Uh, you sure seem happy," George said scratching his head confused. His boss had been acting gloomy lately.

"Don't talk such nonsense," Koenma snapped, although he was relieved to have an excuse to take a break. "What's the problem?"

"We have reports of the numerous disappearances of humans, particularly the ones with high spiritual energy. Every day two or more are 'spirited away' without a trace."

Koenma's eyes narrowed. He was suspicious. He couldn't be totally reassured demons or the like were behind it, but every day disappearances were something that should not be ignored.

"So, what do we do, sir?" George asked shuffling his feet. "We don't have any other leads."

Yes, what should they do? There wasn't enough info to send the spirit detectives out on a mission. Koenma paused momentarily. "I'll send an informant to check things out."

The ogre nodded.

"Well, don't just stand there! Fetch me Botan!"

"Ah! Yes sir!"

The ogre scrambled out of the office, cursing Koenma under his breathe. He chuckled, it had always been one of his greatest pleasures to push the ogre's buttons. Left alone, the lord continued to stamp papers whilst thinking. He decided this would be another good opportunity to use her abilities, to test her loyalties to him. It was only fair being apart of her probation.

The ferry girl entered the room. "Yes, sir?"

"I need you to bring Yuu to me now, it's important." he said glancing up at her.

"Right away," she nodded leaving the room.

Botan shook her head frowning as she took her oar and began her descent to the human world. Yuu was one of the most ungrateful persons ever, and Botan wondered what had compelled the ruler to give her a second chance in the first place. Of course, she had faith in his decisions, he normally wasn't wrong about who trust was placed in. Regardless, Botan was uncomfortable around her. She couldn't place a finger on what it was, but something didn't ring true about that girl.


	2. Artist of Scams

AN: long chapter woo~

* * *

><p><em>You criticize my actions, calling them immoral. It's very hypocritical. I mean isn't your very existence 'immoral'? You do bad things all the time. Some of you don't even blink at it and ignore it. Humanity makes me laugh.<br>_

* * *

><p>The sun loomed over the crowed city. Along with the radiant ball of fire, Mother Nature decided to offer up blue skies, puffy cumulous clouds, and a warm temperature. It was a wonderful day.<p>

And the perfect day for scams.

The girl stood on the bustling sidewalk smiling innocently. She covered herself in a long cloak colored a powder blue and wore white boots. Her blue top sat next to her on the ground. People stopped and starred at her in confusion. She couldn't blame them for gawking, her clothes were bizarre. Rather than dislike the looks, she welcomed them. She enjoyed the attention.

"Excuse me sir," she called to one of the men starring eerily with a blank expression.

He pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you." The girl grinned. "Wanna see a card trick?"

He nodded.

"Very good! Now pick a card." The girl pulled a standard deck of cards from her cloak out. She shuffled them in a fluent motion, and spread them, and offered them to seemingly unsuspecting victim. A curious crowd had formed around them, watching intently.

He carefully picked one. Mentally she laughed, knowing the man picked the ace of hearts.

"Now, place it in the deck and shuffle."

She passed the deck of cards to the man and turned away as he began mixing the cards up.

He was privy to these kinds of scams, so when the girl turned away, he actually pocketed the card.

"I'm finished," he smirked handing the cards back to her.

"Lovely," she replied looking at the cards. All eyes were on her now. She observed the deck and lifted the top card. She revealed to the man.

"Is this your card?" she asked smugly holding up the ace of hearts.

His eyes bulged out of his head. "Impossible! I put that card in my pocket!"

She laughed heartily. "Never underestimate the power magic!"

The throng of people was amazed. The man had cheated her, and they had seen him do so with their own eyes! Yet, she managed to find the correct card. Could it truly be magic?

Magic or not they were obviously impressed with the performance, and threw money into the girl's hat.

"Thank you, thank you," she muttered with content. This had gone better than expected. Sabotage was in actuality a wonderful blessing in disguise. The people wished to see another trick, but she declined claiming she had another appointment to make.

She lifted her top hat off the ground and flipped it on her head. The girl bowed, winked and promptly vanished right before their eyes.

Sitting in the shade of a tree, she removed the hat sitting upon her head. To the average person who looked inside the hat, they would see nothing. However, when she shook it up and down, the contents fell out. Look at all that money!

She counted at least fifty bucks, and this was only from one day. She scooped her earnings back into the hat elated. Imagine if she did this on a regular basis! Basking in glory, the trickster failed to notice the blue haired girl approaching her.

"Yuu!" she yelled floating toward her on her oar. "I've been looking all over for you!"

The demon jerked out of her trance. "What the hell do you want?"

"Lord Koenma has another assignment for you," she said hopping off the object.

Yuu wondered how she was able to fly on that thin piece of wood. "I know that," she snorted. "What's that guy want now?"

She frowned at the girl's disrespectful tone she took with her. "I'm unsure, I only know it's important."

"Tch, some assistant you are." Yuu remarked rudely.

The spirit took offense. "Hey! I'll have you know I am a very good assistant."

The demon rolled her eyes and sighed. It was such a nice day too! She had plenty of other things to be doing instead of going on a reconnaissance mission.

"I'm not going, tell him to get some other chump to do it."

Unbelievable! "You can't refuse! It's part of your probation, Yuu."

"Come on, Botan! Haven't I done enough?"

"Hmph! To think that lord Koenma gave you a chance instead of wasting away in prison!" Botan said scornfully placing her hands on her hips.

"I'd rather be in jail I swear!" Yuu replied.

"You don't mean that."

"You don't understand how your boss operates," Yuu said smirking at the confused facial expression on Botan's face. "You think he's being just and noble…but the truth is, spirit world needs a few more working hands. A few more slaves. I happened to be one of them. What do you think of those puppets called spirit detectives?"

"That's not true!" she cried picking up the oar and hitting her over the head with it.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Well, okay," the spirit paused. "Maybe it's just a convenience…but lord Koenma gave you another chance because he thought you could change!"

Yuu howled with laughter. _Me change?_ "Alright, let's go."

"Huh?" Botan cocked her head to the side like a puppy. "But you just said-"

"That sullen expression on your face lightened my mood. Now, let's go before I change my mind."

The pair of girls entered Koenma's office, where the lord sat as his desk working.

Yuu wasted no time in getting straight to the point. "All right, what's this about, Koenma? I got shit to do today and I'm running on a tight schedule."

He was unfazed by her discourteous behavior. "It's nice to see you again, Yuu" the lord said holding back a chuckle.

"Hmph. So?"

"Yes, the assignment," he said hazel eyes meeting the blue ones. "There have been reports of the numerous disappearances of humans. They all shared in common the fact they have high spiritual pressure. I would like for you to investigate."

"That's it? How boring!" she exclaimed. "Couldn't you have giving me something more interesting to observe?" Living in the human world was fun, but everything there was mundane. It wasn't as half exciting as the demon world.

He shook his head. "Just, be alert and report back on any unusual happenings."

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving a hand at him. "It's what I'm here for, right?"

"Ah," he started. "Before you leave take one of these." He tossed her a pink communicator.

"What's this for? Are you telling me I should look in the mirror more often?"

Botan giggled. "It's a communicator, silly."

"Oh." She still thought it looked like a compact mirror that human girls used. "Pink?"

"Isn't it cute?" Botan asked. "I came up with the design!"

Well that would explain a lot.

"You have exquisite taste," Yuu muttered.

"At any rate, if you find something contact me using this," said Koenma.

God forbid she had to use this thing in public. It wouldn't work well with her outfit, nor her refined sense of fashion. "Yes, sir." The demon said sarcastically.

"And soon."

"What are you my mother? Don't blame me if I find nothing of use." She said walking out of the room.


End file.
